1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of air fresheners and air fragrance and air sanitizer dispersing devices. More specifically the present invention relates to an air treatment substance delivery apparatus for placement adjacent to the air unit of a central air conditioning system to deliver atomized air treatment substance into the air unit for circulation throughout the house or other building. The air treatment substance may be, for example, a fragrance or an air sanitizer. The apparatus includes a pressurized aerosol can of air treatment substance with a spray nozzle mounted on a conventional nozzle displacement valve, a nozzle depression mechanism actuated by a solenoid, an electric power circuit delivering power from the power source to the solenoid, the power circuit including a spray activation switch connected to air movement detection means so that activation of an air unit fan is detected by the air movement detection means which operates the spray activation switch to activate the solenoid which causes the nozzle depression mechanism to depress the spray nozzle on the can and release atomized air treatment substance into the air stream. An apparatus housing preferably surrounds the aerosol can, solenoid, batteries, and most of the circuit. The apparatus housing may be mounted to a building wall inside an air intake unit closet with a housing connection structure. The air movement detection means preferably includes a fan blade mounted on a blade axle rotatably mounted to an axle mounting structure. The blade axle is connected through blade axle transmission gears to the spray activation switch, so that rotation of the blade axle, causes the switch to close, completing the spray activation circuit to deliver electric current to the solenoid, and non-rotation of the blade axle causes the switch to open the circuit and prevent electric current from reaching the solenoid. The fan blade preferably is mounted within a tubular fan shroud.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been fragrance and sanitizer dispensing and atomizing devices. These generally have sprayed atomized fragrance or sanitizer substances into air only in the immediate vicinity of the device. What is needed is an air treatment substance delivery apparatus which disperses air treatment substances throughout all rooms and corridors of a building.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an air treatment substance delivery apparatus which is positioned adjacent the air unit of a central air conditioning system to deliver atomized air treatment substance into the air unit for delivery into central air conditioning ducts and vents so that air treatment substance is delivered throughout the building.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an air treatment substance delivery apparatus which dispenses an air treatment substance only while the thermostat activates the central air unit, so that air treatment substance is not dispensed and wasted when the air unit is dormant.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such an air treatment substance delivery apparatus which is readily mounted to a wall of an intake unit closet or to the air unit itself.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such an air treatment substance delivery apparatus which is compact and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.